


Soul Whisperer

by Azraelyz



Series: Soul Whisperer Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I love Luka, Julerose - Freeform, Lukanette, Music, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, hes a poor, precious boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraelyz/pseuds/Azraelyz
Summary: "Luka always knew that he’s rather… odd.(...) without thinking much, picked up the guitar and began to play. At first, he tried to adapt to hers rhythm, but this one was so chaotic that his fingers ached from changing chords so quickly. So he slowed down. He tried to go back to the old tones he knew well. He wanted to calm her, make her return to her earlier emotional state. With each phrase, he slowed down more and more and at one point he felt that along with the sounds of his instrument, she calmed down and her melody... Her melody changes... And stay changed."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Soul Whisperer Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544959
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Soul Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! MAJOR SPOILER FORM SEASON 3 FINALE!

Luka always knew that he’s rather… odd. Since he can remember he was rather solitary and have big difficulties with communication with the outside world. It didn't matter if it was about his peers, children or older people.

Luka Couffaine could not talk to people to put it simply.

It’s not that he didn’t try or didn’t want to. Just words usually failed him. In contrary to music.  
He can sense her everywhere. In the gentle sound of the waves crashing on the shore of the ship. In the clicking of woman’s heels passing by. In the drone of cars rushing down the street, in the everyday buzz of shopkeepers at the market, in the noise of leaves and coats fluttering in the wind. However, of all the melodies swirling around him, he was looking for only one, often embarrassed by his audacity and inquisitiveness.

The melody of the heart.

As a very young boy, he realized, that every man has his own melody, one and unique, incredibly intimate and revealing soul. Sometimes loud, sometimes so quiet, he had to listen hard to catch its rhythm. Sometimes simple and earnest so much that put an immediate smile on the face, at other times so complex that he involuntarily wondered how someone had come to this point in his life. Happy, sad, melancholic or steady – always was, and he loved to listen to it. Constantly surprised him and taught him something new.  
He soon learned that this skill should not be boasted.

It was a long time ago… When he was still in school. When it turned out that their alienated cavemen hear voices, then ... Then the hell began.  
He had never seen Anarka so furious in his life. Even when she was akumatized, her anger could not match what the woman was feeling when she saw her son on that memorable day. The melody of her heart played very stormy notes then and the boy was afraid that these would stay with her forever. He tried to talk to her, explain her, calm down, but it didn't work. It has made the situation even worse.

He had very little sleep that night.

The next day, the woman told him to stay home, and she disappeared all morning. And although it seemed impossible, she returned in an even more mood. She just said that he no longer had to go to any school. Her song was so cloudy that Luka, without thinking much, picked up the guitar and began to play. At first, he tried to adapt to his mother's rhythm, but this one was so chaotic that his fingers ached from changing chords so quickly. So he slowed down. He tried to go back to the old tones he knew well. He wanted to calm his mother, make her return to her earlier emotional state. With each phrase, he slowed down more and more and at one point he felt that along with the sounds of his instrument, his mother calmed down and her melody... Her melody changes. And stay changed. 

At that moment he realized that he was able to change the music of the heart. And that terrified him more than his mother's previous behavior. He decided that he would never touch any instrument again, for fear of even inadvertently modifying something so unique. Yes, he loved music with all of himself and the thought of abandoning it caused him physical pain. However, he felt it was the only way out. He had no right to rummage in anyone's soul.

He stayed in his resolution for several weeks. He felt terrible, could not sleep, was wrapping up on himself. He saw his mother and Juleka more and more worried about him, but he couldn't tell them. He was drifting apart, which made him even more sad. He ran away from home so as not to see their sad faces and compassionate eyes. And so, walking the streets of Paris, he also slowly drift apart from the music. All those sounds that had once given him such great pleasure now left a feeling of emptiness and rage. At some point, he could not stand it. He walked along the banks of the Seine and heard all the wonderful sounds that created the harmony of the world and something cracked inside him. He sat on the pavement, resting his back against a nearby wall, and began to cry. He cried for helplessness and rage - for a world that tortures him; on people who had hurt him and then his mother; for a mother, he could not calm down and finally for himself, for the skills that did not allow him to do what he loves...

As he sat there, lost in despair, he didn’t notice the man who joined him. It took Luka a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. He wiped the tears from his face and looked at his companion without a word.

The first thing he noticed was the stranger's hair. Raven-black, dense and reaching to the waist, tied low. Next was a face with a unique, rusty, practically red complexion with lots of wrinkles. The man had closed eyes and a gentle smile on his face, which made her cheerful and trustworthy. The boy strangely felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the newcomer. Luka looked more closely at him. The clothes also indicated that he did not come from here - the beige shirt and linen straight pants had something unusual and strangely familiar at the same time.

"You’re a soul whisperer" he said unexpectedly. His voice was pleasantly hoarse.

"Excuse me?" Luka raised his eyebrows in surprise. The older man opened his eyes and looked at him. He had warm chocolate-colored eyes in which the young man saw age and experience. He smiled at the boy

"You can hear the music of spirit" that wasn’t a question. "This is a beautiful gift from Mother Nature that must be respected and protected. However, I feel your suffering, boy, I feel it deep inside and I would like to help you. A soul as young and innocent as yours should not feel such destructive emotions. You must trust me, however" he looked at him again, this time more closely, probing him, peering into him, looking through. 

Luka felt calm for the first time in many days. He felt his own melody compose with the melody of the stranger and quieted, guided him.

"Will I be able to keep playing?" he asked shyly, afraid to get an answer. The stranger's eyes softened.

"My boy, you'll have to" Luka bit his lip and nodded. The newcomer pulled away with a smile and closed his eyes again.

"So, dear boy, let me introduce you to the beauty of the spirit music and the unique gift that you are the wielder of…" 

It was one of the most amazing lessons he ever received. He listened to Steady Robin (because that was the man's name) with undying enthusiasm and curiosity. He recognized the earlier feeling of familiarity - Robin associated him with old western Indians whom he watched with his sister on Sunday afternoons. He listened to old stories that no one remembers anymore, to Mother Nature's gift to him, to its blessings and curses.

"Your mother was under the influence of enormous emotions. Her hymn could never return to its previous state" he calmed him down. "Remember, every life event changes us, brings us to reflection, makes us happier or causes scars…"

"And one more thing. You must never give up music because such decisions create irreversible changes in your melody. Remember that to change a song you must want to change it, and will is the key factor. You can adapt to the sounds, let yourself be led by melodies that play in souls, but you must never, ever change it at your discretion... Because it could end in a tragedy..."  
That day Luka was a happy man again. As soon as he returned home, he immediately took the guitar in his hand and began to play. For many hours he composed, he tried to capture all the emotions that accumulated inside, feeling the pleasure of creating and playing. He was strolling the streets of Paris again, absorbing all the sounds that were kindly offered to him. Anarka and Juleka were smiling again, looking at him. Life was beautiful again. 

Steady Robin sat in the same place for a few days, then suddenly disappeared. Luka wasn't surprised or sad. He understood that someone like him travels the world in search of others who need help as desperately as he did at that moment... 

Only once in a lifetime has he used his gift on purpose. Oh no, he didn't change anyone's tune, he didn't dare. He just... He helped find two songs that separately formed a beautiful whole, but together... Together were pure harmony.

Rose and Juleka. For many years he watched their friendship flourish, and at some point, something changed. Something deeper and ... stronger. In both rhythms, almost at the same time, something changed. There were tones of longing... Longing for the same note. He saw them both circling around, unable or too scared to admit to themselves, let alone the other person, to their emotions. But when he heard that in both cases the sounds began to suffer, be more and more desperate and frustrated, he took matters into his own hands. One starry evening, when Rose was sleeping over, he took his guitar, went out the stern and began to play. He tuned his senses to the two sad melodies downstairs and played this composition. That day he understood that true love is pure harmony, a combination of two songs, theoretically different from each other, but together creating something even bigger. He felt something change in their melodies, explain something, shape something and something disappear. He himself did nothing, he only let both rhythms know the possibility... The decision belonged to those two scared ghosts below...

He had never seen Juleka happier than at that time.

His idyll lasted for some time, he didn't go to school - his mother went out of her way to give him a proper education, for which he was extremely grateful. He played, composed and listened, his day was filled with sounds, notes, tones, and rhythms. He helped his sister in difficult times, enjoyed her and Rose's happiness. He considered himself a happy and fulfilled man, he didn't need anything too much from life. Until a few years after the meeting the Indian, he met her. He had heard her name before in the stories of Juleka and Rose. They often talked about her, how much good she did for school, class or community. Luke was intrigued by an unknown girl - he did not remember that his usually pessimistic sister talked about someone with such enthusiasm and respect - unless they talked about Rose. He wanted to meet her, see for himself if this mysterious person was in fact as great as she was told. The opportunity came during the music festival, to which they invited classmates to help organize the concert. 

_Marinette._

He had never heard such a pure heart melody in his life, so bright sounding and so unheard of. She aroused admiration, filled with joy and optimism to such an extent that Luka wanted to listen to her endlessly, to be in her company day and night, motivated him. But she wasn't "his." He felt it right away. He knew that whatever happens their rhythms would never create perfect harmony, there would be no synchronization he had once hoped to create with someone.

The person herself was also special. Beautiful, with blue eyes and an infected, sincere smile. With a sharp and creative mind and a huge, warm heart. The boy felt that he was lost in her gaze and with each moment spent at her side, he more and more wanted her warmth for himself. He tried to push this feeling away, he realized that she was never meant to him, and the growing attachment will cause pain, but… he couldn't bring himself not to think about her. It crept into his mind and nestled permanently, not letting itself be forgotten. He couldn't throw her out. At one point, he also noticed that her melody, her spirit, was trying to reach someone else, her heart was singing to someone who seemed unimpressed by her efforts and that made him even sadder. 

That day, sitting in silence, listening to nature, longing for her melody, smiled sadly at his thoughts, considering his and her misfortune, he learned that love does not always look as beautiful as we would like.  


* * *

It was a lovely day. The sun warmed the earth, a gentle wind was blowing, and the birds made the atmosphere more pleasant with their trills. Juleka brought the majority of her class, which tried to gather together after the next attack of Hawk Moth- and he had to admit that this time it frighten him. He gently hit the guitar strings, adjusting to the music around him, trying to soothe everyone's troubled nerves. 

Suddenly, on the other side, he noticed a stir, someone joined the group. _Adrien_ thought Luka, watching him sit down next to ... _Kagami?_ If he remembered the name correctly. The boy sat on the concrete shore with ice cream in his hand. _Andre’s_ ice cream. Luka's eyes widened in surprise. But, after all... He always thought... He would swear that his song... 

He heard a movement next to him and someone sat down. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked Marinette. The girl smiled at him, but in her eyes, he saw the resignation, which put a shadow on her blue iris.

"About that song… Can I hear it?" she wasn't looking at him. Her voice was quiet and withdrawn, and at the same time calm and serene. So different from her usually excited twittering.

"Do you want to listen to it?" she nodded and he grabbed the guitar more tightly on the right fret and... 

He hesitated. What if... Play gently... But change something a bit… Make their lives a little easier… Lower it here and raise there... Nobody would notice, her music was already changing by itself, she could feel depressive tones in her and actually, he would help her more than harm… She was now the most vulnerable and someone's inappropriate movement could really cause a tragedy for her spirit and heart. If only slightly…

_No._

Luka never wanted anything more than he did at this time. But he couldn't do that to her. Not when she was vulnerable. Besides, everything that could happen would never be real. Her feelings, thoughts, and actions would be the result of his selfish act and even though his heart yearned for such a future… He couldn't forgive himself. Instead, he played a melody that from the beginning caught his attention, which he dreamed of and which he could not erase. He played melody of her heart from memory, like the most precious treasure that had to be protected at all costs. He saw her look warmly at Adrien and Kagami, even though her heart was just crumbling at his feet. So he kept playing, trying to remind her of her, just as he always remembered her and how he saw her.

At that moment, he felt something in the soul of this amazing girl come back to his place and become stronger. Marinette sighed deeply.

"You are really talented" she said gently, practically in a whisper. Her head was turned towards the sun and her eyes were closed. A delicate smile played on her lips.

"Thank you" 

"And this song… Is it really beautiful you know?" she looked at him, still sad but somehow reconciled. She has never been more beautiful.

"I know Marinette, I know…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> This idea been on my mind and I feel urge to write it down immediately.
> 
> This suppose to be a one shot, but if you like it, and want to read some more... I have few ideas in my mind :3 Please let me know! Every kudos and comment is appriciated!
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
